Summer 1997
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: Follows on from Wreaking Havoc! Harry, his family, the Representative Heirs and the rest of like-minded wizarding Britain set out to reinterpret a certain prophecy. Neither can live while the other survives? If you interpret that literally you just aren't thinking big enough. Featuring Harry/Reid, Hermione/Fred, Daphne, Blaise, Neville, Susan, Sirius, Remus/Tonks their friends.
1. July 6

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Summer 1997

III

July 6

III

_Pool Deck, Villa de Soleil _

"Get out of my sun!"

Harry cracked an eyelid to see who was standing Isla's sun as she lay on the banana lounge beside him at their private hotel in France.

"I mean it!" the older witch growled.

Swapping a grin with Neville Longbottom, Harry closed his eye again. "I think Nev's contemplating how best to be a little brother, Isla," Harry said.

"You lay one hand on me, Longbottom, and you will regret it," Isla threatened.

"I won't need to," Neville replied.

Harry opened his eyes again and noticed the red bucket floating over Isla's head as Neville controlled it with the simplest of wandless magicks, of which he had spent the school year strengthening. Sirius and Jasper were standing behind him grinning like Cheshire cats.

"So much for a relaxing family holiday," Harry commented as the bucket dropped, covering Isla in icy pool water, filling the air with her screams.

Isla launched herself off the banana lounge to chase a far more athletic Neville around the pool. The way her body moved in her bikini was more than enough to capture Jasper's full attention leaving an amused Sirius to lay down on the dry banana lounge on Harry's other side.

"I'm glad I never had a sister," Sirius declared, and turning his face to the sun.

"I'm glad you and magic gave me one," Harry said, referring to Isla being Sirius' biological daughter, and the ancient spell she, Neville and Harry had performed the previous summer to make them siblings in every way but blood. Harry turned his face to his godfather, and returned the genuine smile the other man gave him.

"You and I are lucky, kiddo," Sirius said, conjuring sunglasses with a wave of his hand. "We got to pick and choose the people who matter, those who are made to be part of our families and we picked well."

Both raven haired men turned and looked over their shoulders to the far side of the pool where Jasper was holding onto Isla as Neville sprayed them with water making her shriek.

Harry grinned to Sirius and with a jerk of his hand, and a little demon magic, the other three members of their family were pulled into the pool that separated them before, with elaborate splashes, Harry and Sirius joined them.

III

_Knight's Stadium Crafting Room, Lakeside_

Oliver came out of his broom induced trance and spotted Fran leaning against the doorway, their coach right behind her.

"I didn't miss training, did I?" Oliver asked grabbing his wand and performing a quick tempus charm.

"Just the Summer Flying School final meeting," Coach declared. "Not that it matters to you too much. You and Fran have other duties. I sent Ron Weasley to find you and he came back amazed and told me and Fran he thought you had finished the broom."

"Have you?" Frances Towler asked a huge smile lighting up her violet eyes.

Oliver smiled back. "I think so. I think I have finished them all."

"Them all?" Ron Weasley asked appearing from behind the coach.

Oliver opened up the parchments on the table and the three people entered the room and looked them over.

"There are four broom designs here, Ollie," Fran said.

"One for each position," Ron said, picking up the scribblings and holding them between himself and Coach. "This one has manoeuvrability spells on it, suited to a keeper, while this one has just plain acceleration ones, far more suited to the way a seeker flies."

Oliver grinned at Coach's surprise. "I told you that Ron was a bit of a genius in certain things."

"Tinkering, logic and strategy only," Ron said with a rueful smile. "I'm a bit like Dad and a bit like Mum, I can see that now."

Oliver stood and wrapped an arm around the younger man. "You've grown up, second littlest Weasley. It makes me so glad that you won the Coaching Cadetship this summer. You're a good player, but you brain was meant for stats, analysis and helping coach here."

Ron blushed and Oliver grinned before holding out the broom.

"This is a keeper's broom. I've already flown it. How about you and coach go and test it?"

"Come on, son!" Coach declared grabbing Ron's shoulder with one hand and the broom with the other. "Frantic, fill Wood in about what happened at the meeting."

Oliver watched the Knights coach and Ron leave the room before he turned back to Fran.

"What's up, beautiful?" Oliver asked seeing Fran sitting on the far counter just looking at him.

"I need to talk to Harry about my role here at the club because I won't be playing this coming season," she said softly.

"What?" Oliver said in alarm. "You're not going back to the Harpies are you?"

Fran shook her head. "I am now a Knight and that will never change. Ollie…"

Oliver moved around his work bench and tilted Frances' face to look up at his own.

"What, sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant. And for the safety of our unborn child, I'm not going to play this season while I'm pregnant or while he or she is very young. Next season maybe…"

Oliver bent a little at the knees and lifted Frances up to his height.

"Seriously?" he asked in a whisper, wiping tears from Frances' face as they appeared. "Please tell me you are happy."

"Deliriously," she replied quietly. "My career isn't over. It's on hold while I take up motherhood for a bit."

Oliver grinned. "That sounds mighty good to me!"

"Oliver," Frances said. "Are you afraid that we're too young?"

"Not at all," Oliver replied. "If we time it perfectly and we have a couple of sets of twins we could have a Wood-Towler quidditch team while you and I are still playing age."

Frances laughed through her tears and Oliver kept brushing them away.

"Let's get one healthy baby, with ten fingers and ten toes before we consider a quidditch team," Frances replied.

"Deal! One thing at a time," Oliver replied, and slowly he bent his head to kiss her firmly on the mouth. "Showing appreciation to the mother of my child, comes first."

"And lots of it," Frances replied with a giggle.

III

_Luigi's Restaurant, Le Boulevard_

Susan threw her head back and laughed at the story Draco was telling about Blaise from their first year.

"That's not fair, Draco!" the coffee coloured skinned teen complained, grinning.

"Life isn't fair," the blond replied punctuating his statement with an air stab of his linguini laden fork. "What I learnt this past year is you have to even the playing fields as best you can and get on with things."

"Hear, hear," Susan agreed saluting with her water glass. "And what a year!"

Blaise chuckled. "I think Dumbledore tried to kill Harry with death glares twenty times during first term alone."

"My end of year count was sixty six, but if you include the glares sent to any of us, especially either of you two, it blows out to three hundred and fourteen that I saw and counted. Although Professor McGonagall has a tally of four hundred and six," Draco declared, making the luncheoning trio dissolve into more laughter.

"You spoke to Professor M about it?" Susan asked. "That's so funny she was counting."

"She loves the changes we made," Blaise returned. "Plus it was probably a good way to pass the time during staff meetings. I heard there were a lot of rants from our illustrious headmaster."

"Not surprised," Draco declared. "Are you eating that, Su?"

Susan looked down at her last piece of ravioli and handed her plate to the blond.

"I don't know where you're putting all those carbs, Draco," she commented with a shake of her head.

"I'm finally going to grow," Draco replied. "For Merlin's sake, Harry was taller and broader than me by the end of the year."

"He also works out three times a week," Susan replied with a smirk. "The Hufflepuff girls loved it when he and Ron and Nev went running once it warmed up again."

"What else do Hufflepuff girls love?" Draco asked cheekily and was rewarded with a punch to his arm.

"Patil twins. Wave!" Blaise said, waving to the twins who entered the restaurant with both their parents. Belatedly, Susan and Draco copied his gesture.

"I wonder what Harry has on the agenda for this summer," Susan said. "It's not like Blaise and I can rewrite the curriculum and amend the Hogwarts Charter again."

"Oh, I am sure Harry has something fabulous planned," Draco said with a smirk.

"Where is Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Isla took Neville and him to the south of France. Some time apart from Helena Fortescue and Ruby will do them both good," Susan declared.

"When do you think Harry's just going to man up and admit he's totally besotted by Ruby?" Blaise asked.

"Not sure," Draco replied. "But you should have your mum make a competition out of it in one of those magazines she's pumping out."

"I totally regret not buying up more Daily Prophet shares while they were cheaper last year," Susan said sadly.

"It's making me a rich man," Blaise declared. "But then what happens is Harry convinces me to buy up land, build things and sell them on to the wizarding public for cost or less. It's made Lakeside and Hogsmeade great places. And you can't say I am doing nothing for my community."

"You're a generous man, Blaise," Draco said with a laugh. "I'm ordering tiramisu. Anyone else want dessert?"

The trio took a moment to order sweets before they returned to topic.

"No seriously," Susan said. "What do you think Harry has planned for this summer?"

Draco sighed. "All I know is Harry has a copy of the Ministry's book of heirs. Don't ask 'how' or 'why' but, and I am guessing, the 'what' is going to be a lot of fun."

Blaise looked to Susan in surprise and back to Draco. "Dray, is Harry trying to re-establish the lost houses?"

"Imagine what that will do to the voting on the Wizengamot with all those unknown votes. I only know this because that is what was all over the desks in the study at the Black Townhouse here in London. It looks like Mother and my aunt Andromeda have been researching long and hard and have been looking at which laws they want to overturn," Draco said. "And I know that your aunt has had dinner with them three times in the last month, Su."

"Oh my dear Merlin!" Susan said with a surprised giggle. "Harry… he's taking over the world."

"He's doing one better," Blaise disagreed. "He's changing the way we think. In a battle with Voldemort for the hearts and minds, who do you think is going to win? Voldemort cannot win if the people love Harry, and he is not forcing or intimidating them into change, he's springing it on them and has an entire spin crew in my Mum and Alana making everyone see things his way."

"The people who have been complaining about Hogwarts have been a minority, but a loud one," Susan agreed.

Draco shook his head. "But Adrianna played it smart. She rebutted all of Albus Dumbledore's arguments with ones from Aberforth or Madame Marchbanks or one of the Heads of House. She didn't even mention Harry even though under Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout there is you two, and you were inspired by Harry's idea."

Susan looked thoughtful, chewing on her bottom lip and both young men waited for her to speak.

"What if we greased the skids?" she said slowly. "I know people in the ministry."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked leaning forward.

Susan sat straighter as she gained confidence. "Imagine some of the younger employees, or those who already have rented one of the townhouses or apartments in Lakeside or Hogsmeade. How much influence would they get if they are seen with one of us? Or are photographed in the Daily Prophet with one of us? Or if they can say, 'Susan Bones and I had lunch the other day and she gave me these tickets to the Knight's game at the end of the month. Do you want to come with me?' Imagine how much influence they would suddenly have and how much support they would give us."

Draco slowly let the smirk slide across his face. "Sophia Wood is already going out with Penelope Clearwater's brother Thompson. She could organise a friendly dinner and I am sure we could organise a photographer."

"You brilliant manipulative man!" Blaise said laughing. "All right. I'm in. Susan, we have our goal for the summer. Who do you want to start with?"

Susan giggled happily. "I have no idea! I just came up with the idea. But I think we should try to get that dinner to happen tonight or tomorrow night, because we have less than two months before we can find ourselves limited in our capacity to influence community improvement."

"We should also get your Aunt a boyfriend," Blaise said sitting forward. "That would cause a stir. She's spent too long raising you and avenging her brother…"

"Ooh!" Susan said with a smirk. "That could be fun! Do you know who would be helpful with all of this? Madame Longbottom. She's a quarter French and knows people. And Auror Moody had a German mother. He still knows people. That's why he's our best man on international cases even though he has been retired for fifteen years."

"We'll make friends with people in the departments that require international contacts and we will give them all free, but conditional, tickets to the quidditch games," Draco declared. "So we have a plan."

"Game on!" Susan said, surprising her dining compartments. "It's what Ron Weasley says when it's time to make things happen."

"You know Astoria Greengrass has her eyes set on him," Blaise remarked.

"Of course I do," Susan said, smirking once more. "She can thank me for training him later."

Blaise laughed and Draco shook his head. "I think, Miss Bones, you have been practicing that smirk in the mirror, but I will forgive you, because it really suits you."

"And they say you have no charms, Draco…" Susan replied cheekily joining Blaise in laughter over Draco's disgruntled expression.

III

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore took yet another headache potion even though the school year was over and his headache inducing students were gone for the summer.

He'd just spent hours looking over the charter that had been changed the previous summer and had discovered that the only way to change it required ratification from three quarters of the board or half the board and all four heads of house. The board weren't going to change anything their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren were benefitting from so much no matter Albus' past influence. That was gone. And none of his staff were going to help him change it either. The number of staff had doubled in the past year and his Deputy for one was loving all the extra time she had because she wasn't patrolling corridors at ten in the evenings.

The staff, because he could no longer call them 'his' staff, had bonded and accepted and encouraged the new subjects and syllabi that had been put in place. They had even done catch up Defence classes and as a result the Defence scores on the OWLS and NEWTS were the highest they had been for three decades. The potions scores were even up and he had caught Severus smiling three times in the last term alone.

Albus grumbled as Minerva's cutting words about overworked staff rang in his ears. No, his staff were no longer over worked and they were enjoying themselves. Severus was even being social, and was wearing colours other than black, and had cut his hair off.

It was so frustrating that these changes had occurred without his permission or guidance and what was worse - he couldn't do anything to change them.

Resigned, Albus settled back in his chair and looked over the Wizengamot notes for the upcoming meetings. Something he did still have some degree of control over. With a wave of his wand he also turned on his gramophone to play chamber music. It was lucky he did, or he would have heard the motorbike doing burn outs on the lawn outside his office window and that would have really ruined his evening.

III

III


	2. July 8

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Summer 1997

III

July 8

III

_Black Family Residence, Grimauld Place_

Narcissa placed a manicured hand on the door handle to the family kitchen as her eyes remained fixed on the morning paper she had just reclaimed from the shelf in the hallway. Taking her favourite seat in the parlour style breakfast area to one side of the kitchen she continued to read.

The self served her meal but Narcissa allowed it to sit a moment as she adjusted herself in the large wingbacked chair with her feet tucked up under her. Opening the paper she turned to Harry's weekly column.

"Good morning, Mother," her son greeted wandering into the room, barefooted and bare-chested, but wearing his sleep pants and dressing gown.

"Good morning , Draco, Darling. Did you sleep well? How was your dinner with Blaise and Miss Bones."

Narcissa noticed her son smirk before his lips disappeared out of her sight to press a kiss to the top of her head. She let the smirk pass and watched as he flopped into one of the other chairs as the elf presented him with his breakfast also.

"Isla is back," Narcissa said, before simultaneously reading Harry's column and chewing on some melon.

"Good," Draco declared balancing his plant on his chest as he reclined over the arms of his chair. "I wanted to speak with him.

"About what?" Narcissa asked. "You saw his article about attending summer schools?"

Draco waved a careless hand making his fork dance through the air. "Read that one at school. Harry has a bunch of them prewritten. I wanted to speak with him about what the Heirs are going to do this summer. Last summer it was Hogwarts. This summer we think it should be the Wizengamot."

"Do you now?" Narcissa said, her own lips twisting into a smirk. "What makes you think that?"

"All that research you and Aunty Andy have upstairs about the book of heirs. Imagine what Susan, Blaise and I could do if we knew what was coming and how to prepare. Imagine how badly we could annoy Dumbledore before the Wizengamot opens on the first of August."

"It would mean most of your friends would have to have more than one child," Narcissa said, putting her paper down for the moment and taking up her own plate of breakfast.

"I don't think that would be an issue," Draco replied. "Do you? One of Harry Potter's closest supporters, the Weaselys have seven powerful magical children and from what I saw of your notes, seven lines they are heirs to. I need two; one for the Malfoy line and one for the Jones' who had a lot of gold before they were wiped out. Harry has the Potters, and the Perevells, and the Slytherins. We know what we have to do, and at fifteen and sixteen most of my friends have found their partners. If that is not our magic interfering in some way I don't know what is, Mother."

"How about you wait until Harry calls a meeting of the heirs?" Narcissa suggested. "You're going to have very different rolls this year with everything spread out further across so many different towns."

Draco chuckled. "I accept that challenge as much as you did when you helped Sirius start redesigning everything about those towns and when you started helping Aunty Andy taking over the Wizengamot."

"We haven't done that yet," Narcissa declared.

"Yet," Andromeda declared waltzing into the kitchen with Isla close behind.

"Draco!" Isla said moving to hug her cousin. "Do my ears reveal you have been snooping?"

"Of course I have been. I am trying to play everything here to my advantage," Draco declared. "But to effectively help Harry I need to know a few things. Forewarned is forearmed…"

Narcissa couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Isla poke and tickle her six foot tall son into giggling hysterics.

In the past twelve months, much had changed. Not just the height and weight and masculinity of her son. She'd been busy with all the correspondence intended for the Lady Black to which she replied, helping people find homes in Lakeside, or Hogsmeade of put them on waiting lists for the villages at Catchpole or in Cork. They were still trying to establish a village in Ireland and one near Cambridge or Oxford for Muggleborns who wanted a Muggle university education also, although she didn't understand why they would want that.

In the past twelve months, she, Narcissa Black, had been running a business, acting as a legal assistant and architect and had remained safely behind the wards that protected her from her eldest sister and former husband. The freedom she had had since Sirius' will reading the previous summer had been so much more than she was used to. But she was getting better at being comfortable in public and close to strangers or her ex-husband's peers.

She was going to have to get very used to it if Andy's 'better plan to get under Dumbledore's skin' was going to work, because she was going to have to represent her son and his interests on the Wizengamot, near Lucius.

"Mother?" Draco asked bringing her thoughts back as everyone in the room looked at her keenly.

Narcissa took the easy way out.

"I remember when you were this big," she said holding her hands apart. "You used to laugh like that for me."

Draco groaned as Isla and Andy chortled.

"Have a good day, Mother," Draco said kissing her head for the second time. "I'm going to go and have second breakfast with Susan. Since you won't tell me anything we will make our own plans."

"You do that," Narcissa declared as the two other Black women sat down. Looking from her sister to her cousin's daughter she smiled to the two other women. "What next?"

III

_Bicorn Group Main Boardroom, London Offices_

"Harry," Adrianna greeted him. "It looks like France agreed with you! You've got a lovely tan!"

The raven haired teen wandered over and wrapped his arms around Adrianna and lifted the short woman off her feet and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I swear you boys have all grown into giants," Adrianna declared, once back on her feet. "Draco is over six foot, sort of expected since Lucius is quite tall. Blaise is going to be taller than his six foot six tall father at this rate and you. Your father wasn't tall…"

"My mum's dad was apparently," Harry said taking a seat at the boardroom table. "My aunt says I look more like him than my dad these days."

"We they say a girl marries her father," Adrianna said. "Apparently your mother married the younger, magical version. All I can think is we will have to do another WQ story about you."

"Make it a Witches Quarterly and we can talk," Harry replied. "I'm sure you can do something with me as a poster boy in that. Since, Adrianna, you'll probably make me a posterboy again at some stage."

"I'll hold you to that," a woman declared smiling from a chair to the other side of Adrianna.

"Your Editors- in- Chief," Adrianna declared, waving to Blaise and Neville as they arrive.

"You've spung up too, Neville!" Adrianna declared. "The next generation of wizards are going to be tall and handsome. Something to look forward to."

The room tittered.

"But as I was saying," Adrianna continued as Blaise, Harry and Neville retook their seats. "Your editors; Ainslie Rush, _Witches Quarterly _and _Young Witch Quarterly_ and Conrad Brown who oversees the corresponding male versions of those magazines."

Harry, Neville and Blaise all nodded to the two in question, the woman being the one who had spoken to Harry a few minutes earlier.

"Then we have Laurie Bongo and Janice Neill. They are co-editors of the travel magazines, _British Isles Quarterly, London Town_ and _Magical Destination International_. They are going to love your report of the South of France once you write it Harry."

"I look forward to working with you," Harry replied smiling to the two thirty something editors who returned the compliment.

"Freya Thorne runs our beauty magazine the _Enchanting Witch_. Andrea Chanel, the great niece of the Muggle fashion genius Coco, she runs _Witches Vogue_ and finally Leo Nesbitt of _Bicorn Charts Music Magazine_."

"I also work at the radio stations doing interviews with the acts and presenting the top twenty charts on Sunday afternoons," Leo added.

"Love your work," Neville said with a grin. "And you're all enjoying working with the Bicorn Group."

"It's nice to be back working in the magical world," Janice declared. "I finished high school after Hogwarts and then journalism at university before living in America and working there for a Muggle magazine. I heard about the position when Adrianna approached me to write some articles about Magical America for _Destination International _but I took the leadership role to share with Laurie."

"We take it in turns to be at home to say good night to our kids," Laurie said with a smile. "I have three, Jan has two and getting home on time is hard. At least in this job, I know I can put them to bed for seven days in a row once per fortnight. That's great."

"A lot of our staff work around their children," Freya declared. "Mine boy is seven months old and I bring him with me to work, but some of my beauty girls drop theirs to school, work while they are at school and come back to finish up after work if they can't do it at home. It's great to work for a boss who understands."

"We're happy to be obliging," Blaise declared.

"The last three," Adrianna declared. "Our weekly magazines. Melanie Twist of the _Gossip Cauldron_, Ken Towler of the _English, Irish, Scottish and Welsh League Journal_ and Ivanka Krum of _Quidditch International_, who has been using her brother and his contacts to great advantage for us."

"That's what I like to hear!" Neville declared.

"We want a happy work place," Harry added. "Are the offices easy to get to?"

There were many affirmative responses from around the table from the staff.

"Harry, Darling," Adrianna interrupted. "Let's keep this on track. You have another meeting this afternoon and this one needs to finish on time. The staff love you as bosses. You're amazing and better still you agree to be subjects of articles to sell more magazines and make more money. And we are making enough money."

"Even though most of our magazines are quarterly, not weekly or monthly?"

"Well then, they say quarterly but from the end of the summer we are looking to be publishing the main four monthly with a look to make Vogue monthly as well.

"I look forward to zis opportunity," Andrea Chanel said happily with a full French accent bombarding them. "I also want to do a French radio program wit out music. It would be good. Non?"

"It's something they will consider," Adrianna said diplomatically. "Are you, gentlemen happy with these changes, to have the quarterly magazines monthly?"

Harry waved a hand genially and smiled as Neville sat forward to speak.

"Adri, if you didn't have the finances, ability and sheer will power to make this happen, you wouldn't have brought the idea to us. You're an excellent CEO. I approve of the idea and I am sure the others do too. Move ahead with the idea," Neville declared. "And make sure they are being sold internationally as well."

Adrianna laughed. "Let's take a moment for each magazine to show our owners the article plans for the next twelve months," she declared sliding pages towards the three male teens.

"This is not going to work so well," Harry declared looking over the ideas quickly.

"Why?" Conrad Brown asked.

Harry smirked. "Well, pending several other meetings I have to attend in the next few days, there are plans in place to reclaim several lost lines and redistribute the votes upon the Wizengamot."

"Are you kidding?" Ainslie Rush asked, the smile lines by her eyes revealing her age. "You're going political now and are trying to overthrow the government?"

"Not overthrow," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Even out."

"We're going to need that political writer," Conrad said as Ainslie reclined in her chair a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, yes," she agreed. "As long as they are creative enough to write the same story four or five times so we have an appropriate one for each publication."

Harry smiled as Adrianna rubbed her temples and made a note in one of her many books.

"Anything else I should know, Harry?" Adrianna replied.

"Plenty, but most of it is still classified. I have given you hints enough. You have your fashion writers who can write about what our representatives wear. And you will get your political writer before August first because you need them. And I have already had the Knights announce the international games for this summer, and even if I didn't Ivanka would have known because Viktor is coming to play at Lakeside Stadium," Harry said smirking. "I am an owner of this company, and I will give you the scoop in every situation I can to increase of legitimacy and profits of the Bicorn Group but I'm not giving anything to any of you on a silver platter. That's why you all get paid."

There was a smattering of chuckles around the table.

"So the short of it is we are going to have to restructure the magazines planned for the summer," Ainslie declared. "I'm going to have to get Annabelle to follow them all around closely."

"Annabelle?" Harry asked.

"Blonde curls, really tall for a girl. She was one of the reporters we met last year on our tour of the offices," Neville said jogging Harry's memory.

Harry nodded as the face of the young woman in question came to the fore.

"My daughter," Ainslie said.

"She should make friends with Susan Bones," Harry declared as Blaise and Neville looked to him. "I had a firecall from Draco late last night."

"Of course he told you," Blaise grumbled.

"Not everything. But he wanted to know what you could do without interfering with my plans too badly," Harry replied. "We're having a meeting about it tomorrow."

"Again, gents," Adrianna said with a smile. "Let's get back on track. I still have to get the heads of each radio station in here to talk to each of you."

"Right," Harry said looking down at the parchments before him. "First step, Bicorn Group needs to set up a publishing group that sells stationary and notebooks because I cannot deal with all of this."

"It's on a list somewhere," Adrianna promised. "Shall we begin?"

III

_Hub Corp Management Cottage, Lakeside_

"Thank Merlin we have magic," Harry said when he saw all the people crammed into the small boardroom of Hub Corp. Do we really have that much to talk about?" Harry asked taking a seat in the chair closest to the door. "I thought I had been communicating well with Finn and Sydney over the course of the year."

"You did excellently," Ted Tonks declared. "But most companies have meetings like this once per year. Ours is in the summer when you as the company owner are available."

"How was the Bicorn Group meeting, Boss?" Sydney asked with a cheerful smile.

"Pointless," Harry replied. "And at the same time very, very important. Adrianna has established an excellent team there that have everything under control it would seem. One thing I would like to see however is you all writing articles for the magazines over there."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked taking notes in the battered two way journal Harry had made for him the previous summer and then turned three way to include Sydney as well. "Ingrid, you could do specific articles on the Knights every couple of games and find ways to promote our heated stadium. Only we know how the spell work on that place works. If we could do it on other stadiums across the globe we could make a fortune."

"Appleby's cocktails could be written up for both quarterly witches magazines," Sophia Wood added. "And I thought of it so nobody else gets to write that article. Get it down in the minutes Penny that it was my idea first."

Harry smiled at the secretary whose note taking quill was moving quickly back and forth across the page as the rest of the group laughed.

"So I am guessing each of you is here as Heads of your respective Department," Harry said looking around the room.

"With two lawyers," Ted declared. "You remember Will Holmes, do you Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said. "It's pretty vague after the chaos of last summer and the inability to do anything over the course of the school year thanks to Dumbledore's watchful gaze. We'll organise dinner."

"Sounds great," Will agreed. "If we are to do that I will let you know that I am the legal counsel for your properties, be they the houses, businesses, or part of the retirement villages you have going. The only one I am not responsible for is the Knights Stadium as if falls under Ted's area of responsibility. Essentially, at the moment, I am keeping the hospital construction on track. It should be finished by the eighteenth."

"Do I own the hospital?" Harry asked.

"You own the building," Sophia declared. "But it will be run by a different corporation. Isla's people are all over that. It's Will and my job to ensure the building is maintained and that it is finished on time and won't fall down."

"I guess it's lucky that I bought that quarry in Australia then," Harry said with a grin. "Is that all you have been doing all year? Building more buildings?"

"Essentially," Will said with a grin. "If you don't mind Harry, we can discuss my part over dinner. I will watch over the rest of the office and get some work done."

"Go," Harry agreed. "I'll get you a message."

"Just because we have been building all year doesn't mean we aren't ready to achieve anything this summer at the drop of a hat," Finn said with a grin. "They have been building, but Sydney and I have been buying up records for the radio stations and books for our libraries and all these other things you had planned at the end of last summer."

"But we are changing the concert to a week long festival here in Lakeside," Sydney declared. "But we will get to that later."

Harry looked up the table to Sophie. "Week long festival?"

"We're ready for it," she declared with a smile.

"Hello, new faces," Harry greeted the two men seated on either side of Sophia. One grinned to show his pointed eye teeth while the other waved cheerfully.

"Barton Helmsgate, Alana's brother," Sophie said by way of introduction to the man on her left. "And this is Danny West. Danny is a half-blood who has family in real estate."

"No offence but why does he work for me?" Harry asked.

"I manage your real estate, sir, with help from Dobby and Mr Wood. You now have over two hundred properties. When you subdivided land to make those retirement villages you hit the real estate jackpot, sir."

"No, 'sir', Danny," Harry interrupted. "Just Harry please."

"Harry," Danny continued. "You have four retirement houses to a property. You have four properties here in Lakeside, four in Catchpole and twelve in Hogsmeade which is eight homes and miniature communities you have created for the elderly in our community. Just there you have made so many people happy and have freed up a lot of space in ancestral homes."

"We have more plans for similar plans to be implemented here in London apartment style, to be finished by Christmas. You have several properties in each of the new and rebuilt villages. There are only six empty town houses in Hogsmeade. There are four houses in Catchpole still empty, three in Cork at the village we are putting in near the Tonks-Lupin residence, and there are nine apartments here in Lakeside. All of these houses are available for sale or rent, whatever the other witch or wizard chooses."

"That's great but do I own properties in non-magical Catchpole?" Harry asked. "Some half, half families may want to live on the other side."

"I'll look into it," Finn declared.

"I was going to recommend some townhouses be built in Catchpole, Harry, or at least some shops with apartments over the top."

"Organise it," Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "And the same at our little group of wizards on the edge of Cork."

"Lakeside could do with another set of apartments also," Danny said. "But I have discussed this with Mr Wood and we think putting studios in would be the best idea. This town offers the youth a lot and they just need somewhere to sleep and shower. Lakeside is an ideal place. Not family oriented like Catchpole and not too close to their old school like Hogsmeade."

Harry looked to Finn and nodded his approval for the second idea also.

"How many young adults still live with their parents due to lack of magical accommodation availability?" Harry asked.

"Too many," Sydney declared. "And most of us work long hours, eat out most nights and only sleep at home. We do it because of lack of choice. Magical just isn't compatible with Muggle built houses especially now everything is controlled with electricity. There needs to be middle ground but most of us don't have the money to buy land and build something."

"No wonder families are super close or very distant," Harry said with a shake of his head. "So our vision for Lakeside is like a youthful town, with some young couples with houses, all our Knights in residence with plenty of other single quidditch players."

"Young professionals, if we can get master's students in too, that would give us a great vibe. Lots of energy and ideas need to be in this town. It's not like they don't have quick access to work," Danny declared.

"Ask Dobby what he needs to build such a building. And how long it would take him? And should we be on the lookout for building another Lakeside somewhere else?"

"London city," Danny declared. "A couple of apartment buildings near the Magical Alleys and you'd have no troubles."

"Finn, can you please look into buildings for sale between the Daily Prophet Offices and the Leaky Cauldron. It doesn't matter if they are commercial or what, we just need them old. We can strip all the electrics out and rebuild from the inside. Talk to Xavier Wood and see what other properties in that area he can buy up and have him let all the usual parties know so they can get in on all this. And isn't that London Clinic where Isla used to work in that area. Could we make a pedestrian only area of London that has a magical focus but Muggles can still walk through if required?"

"I will speak with Holmes and get back to you," Danny declared. "There must be a way because there are concentrated hot spots of magical residences in London anyway. The Black Family residence is only a block or two from Titan Place."

"Find a way. We can put our elderly in that area as well as the youth and people with families. A magical suburb in the centre of the city," Harry said. "It would allow better integration for half, half families and for Muggleborn children."

"I'll look into it," Danny declared.

"That means you, Barton Helmsgate must be my business manager," Harry said turning to the born vampire.

"That I am Harry. Each of your business' has a General Manager who manages everything onsite. They have a team of managers, supervisors and staff who report them. The General Manager then reports to me. This system is working very well," Barton explained. "With the exception of the stadium, I know what is going on with every one of your businesses. Now for new establishments, less than a year old, Swing, the Attack and Defense Supplies Shop and the Lakeside Restaurant are doing extremely well. The Bookshop was never going to be a flourishing place but it is doing better than making ends meet, mostly because your Aunt Tia runs it. I'd like to see how many school texts are bought there this year instead of Flourish and Blotts."

Harry nodded and accepted the pages Barton was having passed down the table to Harry.

"Technically, I run the Lakeside Newsstand for the Bicorn group. We get no profit for it, but you do, so that's how I justify the wages. It's the same with the Lakeside Post Office, although there are some profits involved with that business. We just need more owls."

"Buy them," Harry replied calmly.

"I'll organise the Post Master to do so at once," Barton replied agreeably. "The library is all but established. We have several librarians hired and ready to start. We also have to outposts in Cork, Catchpole and Hogsmeade ready. They are essentially making the final touches to the main library and that will be open by about the twenty fifth of this month. It has several thousand books or both Magical and Muggle varieties and there is a rental system in place ready to go. The articles for the Daily Prophet are written. Advertising starts on Monday. Additional staff is the only possible extra we may need for that venue."

"Anything else, Barton?" Harry asked waving his finger and making the wad of parchment Barton had handed him turn into an easy to read book.

"Only to say that the Lakeside Hotel is going as well as could be expected. Obviously, when there are international quidditch matches here they accommodation levels are better but for the fifteen rooms we have we do okay. There have been people staying there but visiting London and their families and so forth," Barton declared. "I am speaking with the editors, Bongo and Neill who seem to be good sorts about an in depth spread for the international travel magazine and maybe a modified one for the quidditch magazine. Ivanka is all fine with that it just has to get written and photographed."

Harry smiled. "You are the sibling of the Bicorn Group's best reporter. Talk to Alana. Get her to do it for you."

"Yes, Harry," Barton agreed. "As you have the numbers and all my other housekeeping points in your hands I think I will wrap up for today."

"We'll organise dinner as well," Harry said with a smile. "Thanks for all your hard work, Barton."

"No problem," the born vampire said standing, before apparating out of the corner he was in and into the main office. "Contact me if you have any queries."

Harry took a long drink from his glass of water before turning the Hub Corp staff who remained.

"Ted and Ingrid with the Knights information are next," Harry said, as Sophia lay back in her chair preparing to just listen in as the current CEO of Hub Corp. "But if you two want to have a week long festival at the end of August ending in another concert, as fabulous as last year…"

"And a fireworks display," Sydney said with a grin.

"And fireworks," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I want to find a way to establish a theatre. I want there to be live acts here in this town all year round. Small concerts and plays and the like. And I want it separate to Swing. Swing is a club, come bar, come lounge. I want a designated theatre for performances. I want it by the end of the summer and even if you have to sit outside the recording studio in Titan Place and beg. I want live acts happening in there for the next twelve months."

Finn dropped his head and knocked it several times against the table why Sydney, uncharacteristically frowned.

"I didn't ask you to organise a festival. You brought that on yourselves," Harry said with a smirk. "Theatre, and theatre company, and live music venue. If Danny can get studios built and people living in them by the end of summer, you can have a theatre. I know you can. I saw what you boys did last year."

"Yeah, but it took all year to establish the library," Finn replied.

Harry smirked. "Get the building designed and built and someone to play in it at the festival. You can worry about anything else when I go back to school."

"You're going to need another quarry, Harry," Ted Tonks said speaking up again.

"It's on my list of things to accomplish this afternoon with you and Andy if I can. Draco has a brilliant plan," Harry said with a smile.

"Nothing to do with the fact he could own most of Diagon Alley and you want to buy up every free building outside it?" Ted asked with a smirk knowing what Harry was referring to.

"No. Nothing," Harry said as innocently, and as falsely as he could, making Ted laugh.

"Brilliant," the older man replied.

Harry also grinned as his two assistants frowned.

"Miss Ingrid. Tell me about my Knights. I hear we came runner up in the league this season. Pretty good for our first year," Harry declared making the blonde woman smile.

"And we have ninety-seven applicants for the three available positions within the squad," she replied with a pretty smile.

"Make sure you refer them on the Mr Wood's Real Estate Agency when you tell them 'no'," Harry said with a smirk. "And tell them to keep applying."

Ingrid broke into giggles, and Ted smiled before the set to work and handed another pile of parchments.

"This is an overview of what we think you should know," Ingrid began."

III

_Frank and Alice's House, Lakeside_

Harry waited nervously at the door with a bunch of sunflowers in one hand and a bottle of Augusta Longbottom's favourite white wine in the other.

"Harry!" Alice Longbottom declared throwing open the door and her arms around him. "Oh, you've grown so much in the past few months. You're as bad as Neville. I need to put a brick on your head too!"

"Let him in the door, Alice," Frank declared. "And take your flowers."

"They're beautiful!" Alice exclaimed. "You're as charming as your father could be if he put his mind to it. You bought wine too? You shouldn't have."

"He's charming my mother, love," Frank declared, shaking Harry's hand. "That's her favourite bottle."

"One thing I have learnt, is to keep the ladies in your life happy," Harry confided to Frank before greeting Neville with a manly hug.

"Words to live my," Frank replied. "Come on in. Alice has been in a dither cooking and cleaning all day."

"This is our first guest into our new home, Frank!" Alice said reappearing with her sunflowers in water and a smile on her face. "I want it to be perfect. Harry has helped our family and us so much. We would still be in Saint Mungos if not for him!"

"Hello, Mrs Longbottom," Harry greeted kissing the old lady's cheek and accepting the pat on his knee as he took a seat beside her.

"Harry, dear," she said tears in her eyes. "You exist to make people happy."

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Shut up and take a compliment," Neville replied. "Mum. You need to serve dinner and eat it before it goes cold."

There was a flurry of activity from the married couple that Harry look to Neville keenly.

"It's as if they were forgetful," Neville replied. "A short term memory thing. They can remember last week clearly, but they can remember they went to the bathroom five minutes ago. It's amazing that those flowers even got into water."

"You saw my flowers did you Nev?" his mother asked suddenly appearing. "Harry remember sunflowers are my favourite and brought me some."

"I saw. But in the meantime I am starving. Mum, can we please eat now?" Neville reminded, making his mother flutter back into the kitchen.

"There are several spells on the stove and over to make it turn off after certain amounts of time," Augusta Longbottom explained. "They are still improving. And the doctors' think that in time the short term forgetfulness will fade, but Alice was always a little forgetful. If this is the best we can expect and hope for I am happy."

"And my parents will be fifteen forever," Neville declared.

"Your mother is fifteen. I'm eighteen," Frank said pointedly. "They think my auror training prepared my brain better, which is why the damage is not the other way around. I accidently let everything slide off my brain and onto Alice's."

"If some loony crazy people hadn't come and tortured all three of you this never would have happened," Harry said pouring the eldest Longbottom a glass of wine. "We can't live in with 'what if', Frank. You got lucky. You're alive to see Neville and one day your grandchildren."

Harry grinned as Frank Longbottom pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his temple affectionately.

"You and Neville did that brother bond. I am as good as your dad now," Frank reminded Harry. "Your children will call me 'Poppy' too, remember."

Grinning Harry allowed Alice to serve him burnt beans as Neville argued them off his plate on his behalf.

"You're all the best family ever," Harry declared, silencing them all. "So, Alice, I will eat your burnt beans as a tribute to how far you have come in this past year."

"Because twelve months ago we were potatoes like this, Alice," Frank said swinging his fork around.

"Frank Longbottom!" Mrs Longbottom scolded her son.

All Harry and Neville could do was laugh.

III

III


	3. July 9

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Summer 1997

III

July 9

III

_Dursley Residence, River Road_

Petunia sat at the kitchen table with Dudley listening to the tiny radio Sirius had somehow managed to make work for them. Harry's voice came over smoothly, and not without a seductive quality, as he bantered with the full time morning radio host Alpha Green between songs. Petunia smiled as Harry subtly promoted Lakeside and his friends businesses, and his own interests without coming across as a selling them. The anecdotes he used were endearing and would surely make listeners even more sympathetic to Harry and his cause.

Dudley lifted the teapot they shared and Petunia held her cup out for a refill.

"Morning!" Vernon said, no doubt cheerful in the knowledge that Harry had breakfast commitments that morning Petunia thought bitterly. "Pet, put the radio on."

Petunia looked at her husband in shock.

"Dad," Dudley said. "The radio is on."

At the bench Vernon went rigid.

"That is not our type of radio," he hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Dudley and I are quiet enjoying it. Harry is doing very well for his first morning," Petunia replied.

Then it all happened so quickly.

Vernon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from her seat, and in an instinctive reaction Petunia released her wings. On the other side of the table, Dudley too had released his blue wings and his hands had turned to claws as there was a loud rumble in his chest.

"No! Dudley!" Petunia snapped as Vernon released her arm in fright.

Her son broke out of his animalistic thoughts and moved back from the table.

"Shit. I liked that shirt," he said before looking at the fabric littering the ground.

Petunia made a soothing noise, incredibly pleased that it was summer and she had chosen to wear a halter-neck dress that morning. Vernon however continued to stand and look at them both dumbly as she and Dudley retracted their wings.

"I will think you'll find, Vernon," Petunia said caustically, "that what we are currently listening to is exactly our kind of radio."

Dudley looked up and smiled at his mother and Vernon stormed from the house.

"You're going to have to divorce him before the summer is out," Dudley said with a thoughtful frown. "He's just to prejudiced to remain in our lives. We've got to cut the dead weight."

Petunia picked up her tea cup before leaning forward to turn up the radio.

"Give him a chance Dudders. It's not like he knew either of us had wings," Petunia replied. "For now, let's just listen to Harry."

III

_Course's Restaurant, Titan Place_

Harry sat down in the wing back chair in Course's Smoking Room and smiled at Isla and Draco who sat in the chairs opposite him.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Ready?" Draco scoffed. "I was born ready, for this."

Isla laughed and sipped her gin making Harry smile even more widely.

"So, fill me in Draco," Harry prompted settling back into his chair.

"The Jones line was claimed two nights ago by blood ritual at Gringott's Bank. The following name all businesses in Diagon Alley in buildings owned by that family were informed and were told that they and their wears had to vacate the buildings by the end of the week and tender new applications for tenancy. My overseer, Anastasia and her two burly Russia brothers, are the front for the Jones family and are doing so quite successfully. It will be better once the town house is liveable again..." Draco said with a grin. "Did I mention Miss Anastasia and her brothers are both excellent at wandless magic and after their eldest brother, are the most direct heirs to the Duke of Magical Cotswold who went to Russia just before Napoleonic Wars and never returned."

"Another magical line claimed," Isla said with a giggle. "And by a foreign born wizard. How wonderful!"

"They all have sworn oaths to uphold our, that is to say, the Heirs' morals, standards and principles," Draco declared. "They lived as beggars for generations because they were not 'true' Russians. Now that is going to come back and set them up for life. Anastasia had ideas about setting up magical hotels."

"Get her to speak to Andy. If the heiress of Cotswold and her brothers want to join me in my international travel endeavours they need to speak to Andy," Harry said.

"Hello!" Susan greeted brightly joining the group with Blaise who thoughtfully summoned a leather lounge closer for them to sit upon. "I heard the funniest thing. I heard the heir to the Jones family had been found."

Draco snickered.

"Really?" Harry asked with a sigh. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, I can't remember," Susan said very innocently, her hand covering Blaise's mouth as she delegated herself as speaker. "But I have spent the last few days tracing my own family lines and have found a couple of possibilities of inheritances that any sons of my body could claim, and in the meantime I could claim on their behalf."

"The goblins were most helpful when we pointed out that these families all have seats on the Wizengamot," Blaise finished with a roguish grin.

"I'm sure they were," Isla said with yet another giggle.

"Sun is only just over the yard arm, Isla," Harry said disapprovingly as Isla polished off her drink.

"Hush you," his magical sister replied. "I was on shift from ten until ten and I haven't eaten in hours. I'll sleep well this afternoon."

Harry shook his head. "Okay, so what do these reclaimed families need?"

"Stone," Draco said shortly. "It's my plan, which will be executed by Anastasia, to rebuild every property I own in the alley so they stop looking like they are about to fall down. I also plan to but apartments on the top floors of all the buildings. It's all a go as long as you have organised more stone."

"Daphne has got her father in on this plan. They own two or three buildings," Blaise said. "As do I. And I think Neville owns one."

"The Bicorn Group owns one. We're going to turn it into a coffee shop come news stand." Harry mentioned. "But what about these apartments I am trying to build in the middle of the city?"

"I was thinking about that," Isla said. "Ted mentioned it to Andy, Narcissa and I when he came to dinner. If you want them to be friendly to mixed families, you have to explain why they can't have electricity. But we had another idea."

"Yeah?" Harry asked pinching the bridge of his nose, frustrated he hadn't thought of that.

"Greenhouses," Isla said with a smile. "You make the entire area into an organic commune in the middle of the city. Write off the lack of electricity as a lifestyle choice and in the ground level shops sell candles, and fibres made from natural fibres and the fresh organic produce you grow in the top floor greenhouses. Muggles can then choose to walk through the area, we can still make a profit off them and there would be people coming and going. People would think it's a weird hippy thing instead of magic. There are a lot of lanes in that area and if you bought all the buildings you could rebuild this vibrant little hippy community close to the centre of the city. If that makes sense."

"How?" Blaise asked.

"The Bicorn Group's eclectic and reclusive owners. They buy everything up they can between the Bicorn Group building and the Leaky Cauldron," Isla said. "Then petition the London City Council to make those streets walk only and that you three will play for the beautification and remodelling of those city blocks."

Blaise was the first to make a sound and it was a low chuckle. He was soon joined by Draco and a soft giggle from Susan.

"It looks like the heirs have their plans for the summer," Draco said.

"We're going to need more elves," Susan added.

"Hub Corp is going to kill me," Harry said already scratching away in his journal to Sydney and Finn. "We have to get the properties first."

"But Harry, most of those buildings in that area are empty and or unsafe. The whole area is an eyesore for London. It is what has kept us hidden for so long," Blaise said. "If we can create something that can almost explain away magic…"

"I hear you," Harry said still writing. "It could save us all. It could stop breaking up families. It allows for socialisation."

"Ladies, Gentlemen," the Maitre d' said appearing in the doorway. "The rest of your party has arrived and is seated, ready for lunch."

"Coming," Isla said getting to her feet.

"What are you doing to me, Draco?" Harry cursed as the blond waited with him.

"Trying to make our lives better," Draco replied. "I think this is also the point where I say, 'you started it'."

Harry smirked and moved into the dining room to greet his friends.

III

_The Burrow, Catchpole_

"Hey, Mrs Weasley!" Harry greeted wrapping his arms around the blindfolded woman. "Did you enjoy living in Lakeside the past couple of weeks?"

"Oh, Harry," the Weasley Matriach declared hugging him tightly. "It was lovely, but I am looking forward to being home. Now, can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"We rebuilt The Burrow, Mum," Bill Weasley said handing Harry a list which he put directly into his pocket. "We told you this last summer. You've seen all the other houses be built over the past year."

"Of course we have," Molly said and Harry guided Mr Weasley so he could hold his wife's hand and calm her. "You're building an entire wizarding community between our house and the Diggorys."

"And ours, Mum," the twins announced together.

"You've rebuild Prewett Lodge?" Molly asked in surprise. "Oh Arthur."

"Calm down, dearest," Arthur said patting her hand. "We have raised our children well."

"That you did," Harry said. "Now let us show you what we did."

There was a few moments silence before Arthur Weasley laughed. "It really is a burrow now!"

They all looked up the drive to where a small hill had been raised over the single storey Burrow so that it was essentially underground.

"It still has five bedrooms," Bill said.

"And that little hillock over there is my cottage," Charlie said. "It only has two bedrooms and a study."

"That's the garage?" Ron asked his blindfold still in hand as he pointed to a third small hill.

"Yes," Bill declared. "Charlie and I were pretty involved in the design. Mum, do you want to go inside?"

Harry walked down the driveway with Ron's arm slung over his shoulders and Ginny's hand in his own.

"Thanks for this, Harry," Ginny whispered.

"Don't thank me yet, Ginny. You'll probably hate me by the end of the summer," Harry said with a grin.

Ron laughed. "What are you planning next?"

"Well I know that each Weasley child is heir to a family and that only Bill, Charlie, Forge and Gred are aware of this?" Harry said quietly. "The inheritances won't make you rich but they will make you comfortable."

"Oh my dearest Merlin!" Ginny gasped. "Really?"

"You could buy a house like this," Harry said. "Or you can nominate someone to vote for your family on the Wizengamot and change the British political scene."

Ginny stopped walking forcing the two boys to stop also.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked.

"What did we tell you last summer, Gin? We're going to give Dumbledore's grey hairs grey hairs. He's tried so hard for the entire community for so long but he doesn't know shit anymore. The world outside Hogwarts isn't even close to what he remembers growing up. We need to change it," Harry said. "Are you in?"

"Of course I am!" Ginny declared taking up Harry's hand again and swinging it between them. "So what family do I belong to?"

"You're the White Duchess," Harry said softly. "From your mother's side."

"The equal and opposite to the Black Duke, who is currently the Black Duchess?" Ginny said fast and excitedly.

"There is probably some dust prophecy somewhere that declared the moment the moment the Black and White Duchesses meet the world is changed forever," Ron said jokingly.

Harry released Ginny's hand and shrugged Ron's arm off his shoulder before pulling out his journal and pen. "I'll get someone to look into that."

"Hurry up you two!" Molly called, standing on the doorstep of her new home. "Come Harry! Come and see. It's so wonderful."

With looks to each other the three friends raced down the path to the front door and took Molly Weasley in their arms.

"Group hug!" Ron called, and soon Molly was being crushed in the biggest and most loving hug of her life.

"You'd better have a look around," Harry said spotting figures walking down the drive. "Looks like the neigbours are here to meet you."

"That's Isla and Jasper," one twin said.

"And that's Olly Wood and Fran," the other said.

Harry grinned. "You're going to have the best quidditch pick-up games ever!"

There was a few minutes of commotion as the Weasleys ran about their new home before they exited again with speed, energy, and an entire quidditch kit.

"Game on!" Oliver called producing his own broom and kicking off.

"Some things never change," Arthur said wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Some things don't need to," Harry said kissing Molly on the cheek. "See you soon, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley. Thanks for inviting me today."

"You're a good boy," Molly said. "Say hello to your aunt for me."

And with a wave, Harry was gone.

III

_Lakeview Restaurant, Lakeside_

Harry wound his way through the full patio table and waved to the members of the five piece band who were filling the air with the dulcet sounds of smooth jazz taking his place at dinner with Andy, Ted, Tonks and Remus.

"Hello," he greeted kissing the ladies that were seated on either side of him.

"You've grown," Tonks declared happily running her fingers through the front of his hair and squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm sixteen," Harry replied. "It's about damn time I grew."

"James was a late bloomer," Remus reassured as Andy started piling documents in front of Harry.

"I'll get you a drink," Tonks declared twisting to signal to the late-teens-aged server who was working their area that evening.

Harry smiled to Ted before accepting the quill from Andy.

"Everything is in order for the six hotels we have been discussing since Easter," Andy declared pointing to the first empty line for Harry to sign. "By the end of next week you will own all of them. We are also ready to move on the quarry you picked but we are going to recommend that the Bicorn Group of the Black family secure the other one to keep the interests within our networks."

"The pine forests for wood?"

"Taking some time," Ted said with a grimace. "We will keep you informed. But we have got a quarter of the shares in the company that manufactured the parts for the stadium. You're the second biggest owner, the guy with fifty one percent ownership has a magical daughter so I'm looking into a partnership agreement within for manufacturing rights for any stadiums we may wish to build in the future."

"Bulgaria is interested, according to Viktor," Harry said, continuing to sign where Andy pointed after a quick glance over each document. "They are waiting to see how the game goes first. We should probably get a camping ground together for extra revenue."

"We should probably open a new branch of Hub Corp for development," Ted said.

"Ted, I want you to start the restructure for whatever we need. Let's just get it done. You should probably come to dinner with William and I tomorrow. I am going to make Finn and Sydney take a night off and come also," Harry instructed.

"You're always so busy," Andy complained. "When are you going to have dinner with us?"

"Right now, Aunty Andy," Harry replied kissing her cheek.

"But not later. He has an ice cream date with Reid!" Remus said with a smirk making Tonks coo happily.

"And what are your intentions with young Reid?" Andy asked.

"A completely innocent ice cream," Harry replied focusing his attention in his pile of paperwork to the amusement of his companions.

III

_The Dock, Lakeside_

Harry sat on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling in the waters of Lake Arthur, Reid at his side.

"That's all well and good," Reid continued. "And you have done so much but are these plans going to make a difference?"

Harry shrugged. "That's not up to me, is it? You can lead a horse to water…"

"But you can't make it drink," Reid finished, patting his knee. "I promise not to tell anyone that you compared the wizarding public to an animal."

"Yeah, that could insult the horse in some cases," Harry said with a grin making Reid giggle and the ice cream topple precariously on her cone.

"The real problem… the real question is Voldemort," she said matter of factly. "What are you going to do about Voldemort? I'll stand by you no matter what, Harry. You should know that. I care for you too much not to. But Voldemort is the problem here. Not Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head. "I disagree. If not for Dumbledore and his way of thinking we wouldn't have let Voldemort accrue with the power he has."

"That's a lot to burden one man with. I doubt it was just one man. Just Dumbledore, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "He manipulated my family into forgetting who and what they were and made them hate me, a baby at the time. If that wasn't crime enough his declarations for the 'greater good' make it impossible for me to not stand by and do something."

"Then why aren't you learning to fight?" Reid asked.

"Because of you."

"Me?" she asked softly. "What do I have to do with any of this?"

"On the way to our picnic last summer you said that maybe I am not meant to save us from Voldemort, but from ourselves," Harry said. "I can't save an entire society without changing the way they think."

"I said that?" Reid asked in surprise.

"This isn't a battle for absolute power, it's a battle for hearts and minds and the power the masses possess," Harry explained. "That is the only way I choose to fight and win."

Reid nodded and licked her ice cream. "How you going to that?"

"With a little help from my friends," Harry said singing the words over and making Reid giggle.

"No! Seriously!" she pleaded.

"Seriously?" Harry asked. "It will probably involve a lot of hard work by Sirius, some breaking and entering, stealing and then a carefully worded education campaign by the Bicorn Group. But I made up that plan just then on the spot so I'll need until breakfast tomorrow to refine it before I implement it."

Reid nodded agreeably. "Who's Sirius, Harry?"

Harry chuckled, shook his head and wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders.

"That is a long story."

"We can get another ice cream…" Reid suggested standing and holding out her hand to help Harry up, and after a moment, he accepted.

III

III


End file.
